1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to snowshoes and more particularly to crampons or cleats which add traction to the snowshoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowshoe construction has evolved from wooden frames and animal skin lacing, to synthetic frames and decks, fabricated from metal or plastic or from a composite of these materials.
Early usage was primarily utilitarian.
Currently, snowshoes are used for recreational activities, such as walking, hiking, mountaineering, racing, and physical fitness.
The change to synthetic materials reduced the xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d traction of laced rawhide; while the new recreational applications created a need for greater traction.
Manufacturers reacted to the traction deficiency by adding crampons or cleats to the snowshoe.
Initially, the crampons were added under the ball of the foot and called xe2x80x9ctoe cramponsxe2x80x9d.
Soon thereafter, crampons were added under the heel of the foot and called xe2x80x9cheel cramponsxe2x80x9d.
These toe and heel crampons increased traction and expanded the terrain passable with snowshoes.
However, there are a number of shortcomings with existing crampons. All known crampons exhibit one or more of the following flaws: 1) a lack of lateral teeth; 2) a lack of braking teeth; 3) climbing teeth which have minimum penetration on steep climbs; 4) lateral teeth which exit snow as the foot pivots; 5) heel teeth which provide little braking; 6) teeth which are thick and blunt and provide little penetration on a packed surface; 7) teeth which are co-planer, whereby they have the shortcoming of providing little traction in a direction parallel to the plane of travel, wherein walking action is impeded on a hard packed surface; and 8) the total lack of lateral teeth or, lateral teeth which, if present, are too short, thereby also impeding walking on a hard packed surface.
The invention provides crampons or cleats fabricated from a strong, hard, abrasion resistant material such as stainless steel, titanium, or tool steel, or the like, which enable snowshoers to further access hostile terrain conditions.
The toe crampons hereof have climbing teeth which are designed to extend beyond the toe of the boot of a user to handle steep Inclines and have lateral teeth which dig deeper Into the snow as the boot pivots forwardly. This Is extremely beneficial in side hill traverse.
The toe crampons also have braking teeth which enable a confident grip on descents, and assist on uphill climbs. Each of the teeth are positioned and angled to assist traction In all snowshoe terrain conditions.
All of the above-noted features offer a high traction solution at relatively light weight.
In addition, each toe crampon tooth is crowned or outwardly curved in transverse cross section; when tested, it has been found that such crowning adds 50% more strength to the tooth, without adding weight.
Also, the toe crampon hereof has a formed skirt feature.
The teeth of prior art, competitive crampons, are formed by bending the teeth on a linear axis, to a near vertical position. The axis of the bend is, effectively, the intersection of the two planes.
In applicants"" crampon, there is no linear bend axis. The entire circumference of the crampon is formed on a curved profile. Again, this adds tremendous strength and the rigidity needed for ice engagement, with little added weight.
In addition to the formed skirt feature, the toe crampon has three pairs of teeth, each pair identified for its primary function as:
a) climbing teeth;
b) lateral traction teeth; and
c) braking teeth.
It is important to note that each pair of teeth is formed on a different angle from the other pairs, which means that each pair contributes to traction In the other two functions.
Further improvements in applicants"" toe crampon include:
a) its unique grooved or debossed teeth;
b) such grooving or debossing of the teeth providing gusseting on bends, thereby imparting fore and aft stiffness;
c) its rear teeth;
d) its foot plate having a rear portion formed at a 9xc2x0 angle;
e) a channel formed in the footplate for the snowshoe pivot axle;
f) lateral teeth located forward of the pivot point which is located at the ball of the foot;
g) longer lateral teeth to allow a rolling action on a packed snow surface; and
h) the teeth providing a three axis traction function.
Applicants"" heel crampon has the following features not found in the prior art:
1.) single piece fabrication which includes two pair of teeth bent on individual angles;
2.) each pair including lateral traction teeth; and
3.) each pair including braking teeth.
These features are vital for improved side hill traverse activity in crystallized snow conditions.
The toe crampon""s teeth alone give added resistance to side slide; however, when used with the heel crampon, a wide traction base is provided to resist turning while the snowshoe remains properly aligned until lifted from the snow.
In applicants"" heel crampon, two teeth are placed parallel to the direction of snowshoe travel to prevent lateral slide or yawing of the snowshoe; and two teeth are placed at an angle relative to snowshoe travel to assist In both climbing and braking traction.
The stainless steel, or titanium, or tool steel, or the like, from which the crampons are fabricated, offers excellent strength and abrasion resistance while being thin enough to pierce packed or crystallized snow.